Treasure
by kazuko45
Summary: Koga tiene una última oportunidad para conquistar al amor de su vida, ¿Lo lograra? ,¿Que será capaz de hacer por amor? ,¿Alguna vez tuvo oportunidad?


**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia si me pertenece y fue echa sin fines de lucro.**

Todos observaron cómo el alma de Kikyo se alejaba por el cielo, después de esto Inuyhasa se retiró para estar solo y poder sufrir por su perdida, nadie intento detenerlo, todos entendían, incluso la chica que lloraba abrazando sus piernas.

Koga la observaba en silencio, él sabía que las palabras no eran su fuerte y tampoco sus planes lo eran, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo viéndola sufrir por ese tonto perro, no era justo, ella merecía algo mejor y él quería ser ese algo mejor sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, realmente nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ella no lo conocía aún muy bien, con suerte al conocerlo a fondo podrida enamorarse de él y olvidarse del híbrido.

En el campamento todos dormían desde hace unas horas, durante esa noche el tomo la decisión, esta sería su última oportunidad y si no lograba nada se rendiría y la dejara ir para siempre, él ya no tenía ningún fragmento y por más que le doliera aceptarlo, si se quedaba a pelear seria solo un estorbo, lo mejor sería irse en cuanto sus heridas mejoraran sin embargo prefería llevársela con él, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo y mostrar lo mejor de sí.

Por la mañana Kagome despertó temprano, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y la culpa se reflejaba en ellos, inuyasha no estaba por ningún lado, pero los integrantes de su grupo no parecían preocupados por eso, desayunaron en calma y recogieron sus cosas listos para continuar con el viaje.

\- Kagome, deberías volver un tiempo a tu época – Sango apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga – La verdad es que quiero buscar a mi hermano, pero no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, Inuyasha sabrá encontrarnos cuando llegue el momento y podrá ir a buscarte.

\- Lo siento muchachos – observo a sus amigos, ninguno se veía con demasiado animo o fuerza, en la copa de un árbol Koga la observaba en silencio- tienen razón, tengo que despejar mi mente. ¿Podrías llevarme a la aldea antes de buscar a Kohaku?

-No será necesario- el lobo bajo de un salto y aterrizo a su lado- Yo te llevare.

-Joven Koga, aun estas herido y no puedo pedirte eso- sus ojos se fijaron en el por primera vez desde el día anterior, claro que ella limpio y reviso sus heridas, pero podía ver a través de él, era cómo si todo lo hiciera por mera inercia- No te preocupes amada Kagome, no soy tan dedil cómo un humano y gracias a ti mis heridas se encuentran casi sanadas – Sujeto sus manos entre las de él y la miro a los ojos- Aun sin los fragmentos soy muy rápido y puedo llevarte a donde quieras.

-Señorita, debería ir con el – Miroku se acercó a Sango, los dos retrocedieron unos pasos- Así podremos apresurar nuestra búsqueda y usted puede llegar más rápido a la aldea.

Koga no creía su buena suerte, se podría quedar a solas con su amada y poner en marcha su plan, después de una pequeña conversación con sus amigos partieron, la sacerdotisa se subió en su espalda y al medio día se encontraba ya muy cerca de su destino. Se detuvieron en medio del bosque a comer algo de carne seca que ella llevaba en su ¨mochila¨, Koga sabía que con eso no bastaría, así que mientras el buscaba algo que cazar kagome se acercó al claro para conseguir agua, menos de 15 minutos después, koga cargaba con una liebre en la espalda, silbaba una alegre melodía cuando sintió el peligro.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pero cuando llego ya era tarde, un enorme monstruo sujetaba por los brazos a su amada. -Aléjate de aquí lobo, esta presa me pertenece- lamió una de las mejillas de su víctima, saboreando su suave piel- Tiene un enorme poder espiritual que me ayudara a ser más fuerte.

-Maldito- no dudo y salto sobre la bestia con una de sus piernas estirada lista para patearlo con la mayor fuerza posible, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la cabeza salió volando por los aires, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo se derrumbó casi aplastando a la chica.

-KAGOME- Se arrodillo a su lado sin saber que hacer- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Koga, no me paso nada - La joven se veía algo desorientada pero bien, seguro ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas por sus muchos encuentros con monstruos y demonios, koga apretó los puños sintiéndose culpable, si no fuera por su incompetencia ya habría logrado derrotar a Naraku y cumplido su promesa de protegerla por el resto de su vida.

-Menos mal- la abrazo por impulso, él la amaba y no podía soportar la idea de que saliera lastimada, se alejó de ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos – Lo siento mucho amor mío, no volveré a dejarte sola nunca, lo prometo.

\- No es necesario, estas exagerando- Se rio un poco – siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas por ser una sacerdotisa, aunque normalmente Inuyasha me salva -En ese instante se quedó callada y se apartó de él, - ¿Lograste atrapar algo?

\- Si- Koga se levantó para recuperar a la liebre, de nuevo estaba esa sensación dentro de él, cómo si alguien golpeara su corazón, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero eso no evitaba que doliera mucho.

\- O por dios Koga, tu pierna está sangrando- de una de las piernas del lobo brotaba sangre a chorros – Siéntate en este instante, tienes que descansar- mientras hablaba corría hacia su mochila. - Sabia que no debías sobre esforzarte- Se apresuró a detener la hemorragia y vendar su herida- Hoy nos quedaremos aquí y descansaras – Se levantó y antes de que el pudiera responder lo señalo con el dedo de forma amenazante- Mañana no me llevaras en tu espalda e iremos con calma hasta la aldea.

-Kagome- El lobo se sentía conmovido e infinitamente feliz por la preocupación que demostraba la azabache , ahora estaba seguro que con un poco de tiempo y sin la interferencia de nadie sería capaz de atrapar su corazón y tenía aún más tiempo para estar con ella.

Al día siguiente caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, todo parecía normal y tranquilo, Koga llevaba la conversación, y ella solo le contestaba o asentía de forma amable sin entrar en ningún detalle sobre ella misma, era el momento de actuar.

\- Pero es suficiente de mí, ¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti?- Se veía algo confundida, cómo si no estuviera segura de que decir.

-No lo sé – jugaba con un mechón de cabello- ¿Que te gustaría saber?

-Bueno... algo siempre me ha intrigado- se detuvo unos momentos a pensar cómo formular su pregunta, no quería ofenderla- entiendo que vienes del futuro y por eso tu ropa es tan... peculiar, entonces, ¿Todos visten de esa forma en el futuro?

\- Bueno- río un poco – no todos, en mi época… existe un lugar donde se aprende y tengo que usar esta ropa para ir.

\- Pero en este momento no estás en ese lugar, ¿no estarías más cómoda con una ropa menos reveladora- Se sonrojo al decir estas últimas palabras, él no quería ver las piernas de la chica, pero con esa ropa y todo por lo que pasaba en los combates, era imposible no ver.

-Bueno, esta ropa es cómoda y tengo muchos cambios iguales, así que si se arruina tengo más - Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, sus rostros estaban teñidos de rojo y veían al suelo o los lados para no cruzar sus miradas -Aunque la ropa que usan las demonios lobo también es muy reveladora, ¿No lo crees?

-Ese es un buen punto, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que necesitan ropa que no estorbe para poder pelear y correr- Sonrió alegremente.

-¿Insinúas que yo no?- se detuvo y cruzo los brazos.

\- Claro que no – Rápidamente se puso frente a ella y sujeto sus manos- lo siento mucho, seguramente por eso usas esa ropa, no me había detenido a pensar en ello, es muy lógico.

Ella río cómo respuesta, lo que lo dejo perplejo y sin saber que decir- Lo siento, solo te tomo el pelo, tienes razón, en mi época se usa esta ropa por estética.

\- Oye eso está muy mal – Golpeo levemente su brazo y también río con ganas.

Después de eso los dos rieron y platicaron más cosas sobre ellos mismos, ella le contó cosas impresionantes sobre su época, era increíble enterarse sobre un futuro en el que los demonios no existían, o muy posiblemente se escondían. Él le contó sobre las manadas de lobos, sus costumbres y su estilo de vida, en ese día ambos se conectaron, los dos lo sintieron, pero ninguno lo comento, el momento se acercaba, casi la tenía.

Al llegar el atardecer se encontraron con una pequeña aldea en la que les permitieron quedaras después de eliminar a un monstruo que Koga califico cómo "estúpido y dedil", la cabaña era pequeña, todo apuntaba a que los aldeanos mal entendieron su relación pues solo contaba con un futon y un par de cobijas.

\- No te preocupes amada mía- Observo el lugar con curiosidad mientras tomaba una de las mantas, - Yo puedo dormir en esta esquina y tú puedes usar el futon para descansar, después de desayunar solo tendremos que caminar una hora para llegar a la aldea en la que se encuentra tu época- se sentó para que ella pudiera revisar sus heridas- quien sabe, tal vez yo también sea capaz de pasar al otro lado y conocer tu mundo.

\- Tal vez – las heridas del lobo estaban casi sanadas, era increíble incluso para un demonio- Seria genial no tener que depender de Inuyasha, aunque él va por mi sin que yo lo pida- Sus ojos se tornaron triste de nuevo, en todo el día no había pensado en el, ni en la muerte de su antepasado. - Iré a prepararme para dormir- sonrió con muchas ganas mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila – Ya vuelvo.

Ese ya vuelvo se convirtió en media hora, Koga no pudo esperar más y salió a buscarla, muy cerca de la cabaña Kagome veía el cielo sentada, si no fuera un demonio seguro no se hubiera dado cuenta de su llanto, podía olerlo , y eso no le agrado para nada.

-Kagome- Se sentó a su lado sin estar muy seguro de que hacer o decir- ¿No te encuentras bien?- Era obvia la razón de su llanto, esa, maldita bestia solo la traía pena, nadie en sus cabales prefiriera a una chica muerta de una viva.

-Koga- tenía escondido el rostro entre los brazos para esconder su llanto. -Dime- Intento parecer tranquilo, pero se sentía en extremo nervioso. - Tú... ¿crees que yo soy bonita? - Levanto la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, era cómo si le suplicara por un poco de expensas en su vida, como si estuviera renunciando a ser feliz.

-Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que existe y existirá en este mundo , eres la perfección echa persona- Sujeto sus manos y acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella – Tienes una habilidad para mejorar la vida de las personas que conoces , hasta Kikyo lo sabía, no está bien que te atormentes por alguien que no te quiere y más aún cuando me tienes a mi frente a ti, yo daría todo por una pequeña oportunidad a tu lado.- No lo dudo ni un segundo y la beso , en un principio ella no reacciono, pero justo cuando él estaba por alejarse de sus labios , ella correspondió a lo que pareció el beso más tierno y dulce del mundo.

Durante algunos minutos se besaron sin pensar en nada mas, todo lo demás desapareció y perdió importancia, todo fue perfección, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y el por la cintura, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, pero entonces ella se separó de golpe.

-Yo... no deberíamos hacer esto – Se levantó rápidamente – Lo siento – Salió corriendo hacia la pequeña choza, se escondió dentro del futon, su cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba de nuevo.

Koga paso toda la noche observando la luna, últimamente pensaba mucho viéndola, las ideas llegaban solas, lo difícil era sacarlas de su cabeza, justo cuando se sintió correspondido ella le rompió el corazón de nuevo, pero estaba bien, ya estaba acostumbrado y lo esperaba, sabía que si lograba que ella lo aceptara tendría que enfrentar sus dudas por sus sentimientos, todo estaba dentro del plan, entonces ¿cómo es que no podía entrar en la choza y obligarla a ver la realidad? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse una mierda que solo le complicaba la vida a la persona más especial del mundo?

En cuanto amaneció el lobo entro a la cabaña, kagome aun dormía, así que decidió sentarse y esperar a que despertara, la observo dormir, parecía un ángel sin ninguna preocupación, ¿Cómo podía causarle tanta preocupación? Sabía que no merecía estar con ella, una humana, y pensar que antes de conocerla destruía aldeas enteras por mera diversión, ¿Cómo podían expirar sus pecados? cuanto más lo pensaba peor se sentía. Algunas horas después ella despertó, aun se estiraba cuando escucho su voz.

-Buenos días Kagome- Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida, los colores subieron a su rostro rápidamente- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Buenos… buenos días- Empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos- Dormí bien, aunque hizo frio – Río de forma torpe mientras arreglaba su cabello.

\- Me alegra – Se levantó y se acercó a ella - ¿Que es esa cosa?- Señalo el cepillo con el que ella se escarmenaba el cabello.

\- Amm, es... sirve para arreglarse el cabello, ¿Quieres intentarlo?, es muy fácil, solo evita jalar con mucha fuerza.

\- Claro- Sujeto el objeto aprovechando para tocar sus manos- me interesan las costumbres de tu época- Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar , se sentó detrás de ella y empezó a escarmenar su cabello , en un principio ella se tensó y su rostro se puso aún más rojo, pero después de unos minutos se relajó. - No voy a renunciar a ti, sé que te sientes confundida y no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos por mí, pero no soy tonto y se cuándo le gusto a alguien- Se paró frente a ella, sus ojos estaban llorosos otra vez, era momento de re afirmar sus sentimientos, roso sus labios con los de ella por solo unos segundos, - Vamos, tienes que llegar a tu época, seguro extrañas a tu familia.

Durante el camino ella se quedó callada y el no intento hacerla hablar, se sentía nervioso y entendía que no debía presionar, había jugado sus cartas, solo faltaba ver los resultados. Ella le enseño la aldea y a la sacerdotisa del lugar, le mostró el árbol sagrado y por último el pozo.

El momento de separarse llego y prometió esperar por ella cerca del pozo, le dejo en claro que necesitaba una respuesta a su regreso, ella tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, solo quedaba un fragmento, pronto todo terminaría y tenía que pensar en su futuro.

Los días pasaron lentamente, sus piernas se recuperaron, sus nervios aumentaron, los amigos de ella llegaron a la aldea, Inuyasha no estaba con ellos, buena razón para esperar con mejor ánimo, tal vez ella notara quien la quería de verdad.

De pronto el último día de espera Inuyasha regreso y se sentó debajo del árbol sagrado, algo no estaba bien, era cómo si ellos estuvieran conectados, en menos de una hora ella regreso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y la vio salir del pozo. El momento había llegado, la vio a los ojos y ella retiro la mirada, había perdido, pero al menos quería hablar con ella y escucharlo de sus labios.

-Koga, yo no puedo hacer esto- Ella apretó los puños y levanto la vista, seguro lloraría de nuevo- Me gustas, te quiero, pero...

\- No es suficiente – El cruzo los brazos, sonreía amargamente- Lo sé, a mí me quieres, pero a él lo amas.

\- Lo siento, es mi destino, esperare por él, sé que aun ama a otra, pero eso no me importa, ¿Sabes por qué regrese? Porque sentí que él me esperaba de este lado – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas llenas de desesperación y tristeza.

\- No lo entiendo, por qué quieres a alguien que vive en el pasado? Él no te ama - Mordió su labio y sangro un poco- espero que entiendas que no me rendiré, yo solo te quiero a ti – ella asintió con la cabeza – Entonces dime una buena razón.

\- No tengo ninguna, piensa que paso por lo que tu pasas, amo a alguien que nunca podrá verme como su primera opción, no quiero que pases por eso – Ella tomo sus manos – No quiero que pases por esto.

\- Ya veo- él la sujeto por los hombros, la beso lentamente y la sujeto para que no se alejara , ese beso era todo, al demonio ella y al demonio todo – Me iré de tu vida si es lo que quieres , pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, no importa que me case o que mueras , yo te amare, pero no te esperare , tengo que seguir adelante y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, termina tus asuntos pendientes y regresa a tu época, en esta solo te espera sufrir sin saber si él te ama a ti o a Kikyo vista a través de ti- ahora me voy.

-Si... está bien- Caminaron juntos a la aldea, ya no tenían nada que decirse, pero aun así estarían unidos por siempre.

Los amigos de Koga llegaron de pronto, el compartió sus últimos minutos con ella en silencio, él no se arrepentía de nada y estaba seguro de que había hecho lo mejor, tristemente había perdido, pero estaba consiente desde un principio que las posibilidades iban en su contra.

Antes de irse se aseguró de amenazar al perro, tal vez ya se había rendido, pero nadie debía saberlo, la abrazo por última vez y se marchó.

Le dolía el no ser correspondido de la forma que correcta, le dolía que ella no lo amara, pero lo que más le dolía era que entendía la situación en la que vivía su amada, ¿Cómo podía un híbrido inferior a él ganarle?, ¿Cómo se había enamorado tanto de una simple humana?

 **Aquí yo otra vez:**

 **Hola a todos, ¿Que les pareció el fic? , ¿Lloraron mucho? Yo sí, no existe cosa que me haga sufrir más que la situación de Koga en el anime y manga de Inuyasha, osea cuando pierde los fragmentos deja de salir por siempre en el manga y en el anime apenas si se le menciona en el final de la serie, muy mal de parte de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Cómo sea, gracias a la buena de Angeel o, mi inspiración regreso y empecé a trabajar en una idea bankag, peeero, en el proceso me topé con la canción creep de Radiohead y nació la idea de crear un fic sobre mi gran amor Koga, al momento de escribir decidí cambiar la trama y basarme en la canción Treasure de Bruno Mars que es más rosa y pienso le queda mejor al lobo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero que pasaran un grato rato leyéndome, y también espero sus review, estoy en un proceso, eterno, de mejorar y ustedes me ayudan mucho con eso, espero estar pronto otra vez por aquí escribiendo.**

 **Besos Kazu**


End file.
